1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices to be used in preventing hoses from entanglement with or wedging underneath the tires of motor vehicles when such hoses are required to perform work about the particular vehicles. More specifically this invention relates to devices which prevent paint, water or air hoses from entanglement with or wedging underneath the tires of a motor vehicle when workmen are engaged in the spray painting or washing of the particular vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The painting of motor vehicles requires the use of spray painting equipment for the application of a smooth finish to the surface of the paint applied to the motor vehicle. The use of such spray painting equipment also requires air hoses and in some cases paint hoses. Invariably as the workman applying the paint proceeds about the vehicle the hoses become entangled with the vehicle tires and can result in interruption of the smooth application of paint by the workman causing running of the paint due to excessive paint being sprayed in one spot. Further approximately 80% of the paints used on motor vehicles now contain metalic particles. The action of such paint being sprayed on the vehicle creates a build up of static electrical charges which cause bubbles and swirl marks to appear in the finish, and attract dust particles to the freshly painted surface.
Other such devices typified by the design in the patent issued to Paulsen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,432 provide a hose guiding feature. However, these devices are usually attached directly to the rubber tires and therefore cannot provide a ground for static electrical charges as they build up on the vehicle. Further, since these devices are attached to the wheel, four are required for each such vehicle to be painted resulting in added expense and such devices require more storage space when they are not in use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight, simplified hose guide structure which requires little storage space and may be attached directly to the vehicle body being painted at both the front and rear of said vehicle thereby reducing the number of such devices required, to two for each vehicle to be painted.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hose guide which will prevent hoses from becoming entangled with the tires of the vehicle to be painted and which also provides a path to ground for static electric charges which build up on the vehicle as it is being charged so that these charges will drain off and not interfere with the application of paints containing metalic particles, or attract dust particles to the freshly painted surface.